Security Suit
The Security Suit is a suit for the Law Enforcement Forces of the Earth Government. It was utilized by Tiedemann's Security Forces aboard the Sprawl during the Necromorph outbreak. The Schematic can be found in Chapter 4, in the church after a door which requires stasis to pass. Description It features, like the other suits in Dead Space 2, movement thrusters located on the shoulders and lower legs, and a folding helmet that can be stored in the suit's Holographic Projectors. However, it offers more armor and padding than a standard Security Suit, including shoulder plating, a neck guard, elbow and arm plates, etc. The helmet seems to be designed to offer maximum protection, as well. As with all other full-body vacuum-rated suits, the Security Suit will self-seal if ruptured, protecting the wearer in a vacuum. The Security Suit has a total of 15 inventory slots and 10% damage resistance. When equipped to Isaac, the suit provides an extra 5% bonus damage for the Pulse Rifle. Variants *Elite Security Suit *Zealot Suit *Arctic Security Suit *Riot Security Suit *Soldier Suit *Patrol Suit *Triage Security Suit *Prima Security RIG *EarthGov Security Suit Trivia *The suit bears a resemblance to the Advanced Suit. *All Security Suits display photographs of Stross on their chest holo projector. *The Zealot RIG with the Collector's Edition appears to be the equivalent of the Security Suit. Offering 15% damage resistance and 15 inventory slots. However, the Zealot RIG gives its 5% Damage Bonus to the Force Gun or Zealot Force Gun. *All of the security personnel seem to use suits on par with Standard Engineer Suit. They have no armor plate over the visor. *The Security Suit has the most palette swaps in Dead Space 2, even excluding DLC suits. *There is a bug that causes some suits to conflict with each other in the Store (Security, Zealot and Hacker Suits are reported to have this problem); This leads to the following: If you are wearing the Security Suit, and purchase the Zealot Suit, the former will be transferred back to the Store instead of the Safe, and you will have to pay 20,000 Credits to re-equip the Security Suit again, and vice-versa. Oddly enough, this bug does not interfere with the DLC Security type Suits. *If one positions the camera at the right angle, they can notice that the Security Suit model's helmet visors create the illusion of a malevolent smiley face. *While in the NoonTech Diagnostic Machine, the holoprojector of the Security Suit (along with all other variants of it) flips closed. *The Security Suit, and all subsequent palette swaps of it, seems to be uncomfortable for the wearer, as Isaac attempts to stretch and loosen the neck collar as he dons the suit. *In Battlefield Heroes, the Security Suit appears as a wearable item, but appears as the "Titan Security Suit." Gallery File:DS2 Promo - Police.jpg|Promotion poster of the Security Suit File:DS2 - Security Concept.jpg|Concept art of the Security Suit helmet.png|Xbox Live Security helmet. sec.png|Xbox Live Security Suit. Video thumb|left|300px|Isaac putting on the Security Suit __NOWYSIWYG__